Through Other Eyes
by Redblack-24
Summary: Danny once lived a normal life, but that was years ago. Now he not only has to live his life on the run from people who seek to destroy him, but to protect the ones he cares about, and he'll do anything to keep them safe. Please Review.
1. Conspiracy

Mewtwo.

It is a Pokémon that is unlike any other. Its level of power has no equal, and strives everyday to become stronger. Cloned from the DNA of Mew, despite its vastly different appearance, is Mew's exact replica.

Almost, that is.

Team Rocket wanted Mewtwo to be more human-like than Pokémon in order for it to be easier to control. The only way to do that was to remove any of Mew's unwanted attributes. This may just be the reason as to why Mewtwo cannot transform into other Pokémon like its predecessor.

This other attribute was proven to be too valuable by Team Rocket scientists to dispose, so it was used on another project…


	2. X

It was a quiet, peaceful night outside of Vermillion City.

The sky was clear. A full moon hovering above.

A sudden rustle in the fields of an old farmer ended the silence. Whatever was in the field was running towards the farm. Or maybe was being chased by something else.

A figure then jumped a high wooden fence, landed with no sign of hesitation, and continued running.

It was nearly too dark to see what it was entirely. It was human that was for sure. It wore dark blue jeans and a black hoodie, which also concealed its face.

It was being pursued by a group of five. The sound of two Houndour and a Houndoom closing in on its prey with flashlights leading the way added to the upset of this once peaceful evening.

The mysterious figure was beginning to grow tired of the chase, and would soon collapse of exhaustion, but it had to keep going. If it were captured it would be sent back to…

The thought was pushed out of the person's mind; now wasn't the time for it to panic even more.

"Keep going! If we lose him, Giovanni will never forgive us! Do you want to live with that kind of shame?"

The leader of the group sounded much closer than was expected.

Their target then saw a farmhouse that sat next to a dilapidated barn that it sought to hide in. The only problem is they would see where he was running; the barn was a good two hundred yards from the field. It looked over and saw the lights getting closer; there was no other way.

It took a deep breath, and concentrated, picturing itself inside, or at least at the barn's doors. And after opening its eyes again, it was where it wanted to be: inside the barn.

It made an inhuman leap to the top of a haystack on the second story of the barn; the third being the roof.

"It's in the barn!"

"Burn it and the house to the ground!"

"Houndour! Take out the house! And Houndoom, burn down the barn! Flamethrower!"

Large jets of fire spouted from the mouths of the three Pokémon. The flames began to appear at the front wall of the barn. A window that led to the other side of the barn could be seen, but just as it was about to flee, it heard the sound of a family screaming in terror.

It leapt out the window.

A family of three (a father with thinning brown hair, Julius Griffin, a mother, Georgia, and their young daughter, Isabella) were all thrown onto the ground. They were each held at gunpoint by three of the group.

Their leader came forth.

He was a tall, aged man. His black hair and goatee was beginning to grey, and he had a murderous look in his slate colored eyes. Unlike his team, who wore traditional Team Rocket uniforms, consisting of the black outfit with a large red "R" on the front of the shirt, he wore a similar outfit, but whereas the black was supposed to be, his uniform was white with a black "R". They called him Cane.

Cane was a ruthless Team Rocket scientist devoted to find ways to strengthen Pokémon to the highest level no matter what the cost, even if it were the Pokémon's life.

"Good evening, my name is Cane. We seemed to have lost our…pet, and we strongly believe you've helped him hide from us."

The father looked up at Cane; his deep emerald eyes full of fear,

"Please, we don't know who you're talking about…just let us go. Take our money, just don't kill us."

Cane withdrew a pistol, pulled Julius up by his hair and aimed the barrel firmly at the center of Julius' skull,

"I'm sorry Julius, but we can't have any witnesses now can we?"

One of the group's members was suddenly wrapped around by what appeared to be rope, and vanished without a sound.

Another soon followed. One after the other until there was only the family and Cane.

Cane was beginning to look worried, which made him all the more dangerous,

"Cowards! Guess I'll have to kill them myself!"

Isabella thought of this as a chance, and tried to run away.

But Cane saw this before she could get very far,

"Houndoom! Get her back!"

The Dark-type ran after Isabella at lightning speed, pinned her down, and sank its teeth into her right leg.

Isabella screamed in pain.

Cane turned back to the the parents. He cocked the pistol.

"Either you tell me where is or Houndoom gets a late night snack! Now, WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"Here."

Cane and his followers looked up and saw their target fall from the roof and land in between the family and Cane's cronies,

"Leave them out of this."

"Only if you come back to the lab. We still have many experiments to run through, and I'll make sure that the pain will be so much more excruciating than before!"

"Go to hell Cane."

"Wrong answer, X. Houndour! Houndoom! Attack!"

The Houndour and Houndoom lunged. But instead of just pinning him down, they began to maul X.

"No! You idiots! We need him alive!"

X then stopped struggling, and was on the ground, presumably dead.

"No, no, no! You stupid mutts! Look at what you've done!"

X had several bite marks all over him; all were gushing out blood.

"Damn it! *sigh* Well,"

Cane re-aimed the pistol at the father's head as the three dog Pokémon were suddenly wrapped in vines and pulled into the trees,

"At least I can still finish what I started. Nice murdering you, Mr. Griffin."

"No, please!"

"Julius!" "Daddy!"

"I assumed I was the target Cane."

Cane froze.

He slowly turned and saw that X was standing not five feet from him; his wounds had completely healed,

"Y-you're alive?! That's impossible!"

X suddenly teleported in front of Cane, and head bashed Cane; knocking him out.

"Apparently it isn't."

Julius slowly got up as Georgia ran to help Isabella.

"You may want to call the authorities Mr. Griffin."

Julius turned to their savior,

"Thank you so much, thank you!"

Julius looked and saw that his family's home and farm were now burned completely.

"Oh, now where are we going to live?"

"Might I suggest a hotel in the city? Hopefully you're place was insured. You also may want to take your daughter to the hospital."

"Thank you! How can we ever repay you?"

"There's no need for that. Just call Officer Jenny and have her arrest those guys."

X pointed to a nearby tree where the bad guys had been tied up with vines against a tree, as were the Houndour and Houndoom who were also muzzled to prevent them from burning through the vines.

"Thank you-"

Julius saw that X had vanished.

_3 Weeks Later…_

* * *

The Griffin family had been staying with relatives that lived in a twelve-story apartment building in the city. Julius and Georgia had been able to find work in the city in order to raise more money to build a new house. The bite in Isabella's leg thankfully wasn't fatal, but it may have been if they had waited any longer.

It was one night when Isabella couldn't sleep that she got up to watch TV and get a glass of water, that she met X once again. She saw him standing on the fire escape outside the window, looking down at the city below.

Isabella froze. She didn't think that he saw her, but with his senses, he knew she was there.

He suddenly turned and saw the young twelve-year-old girl looking at him with confusion and fear.

He motioned her to come outside.

Instead of running to her parents, she felt that she could trust X. After opening the window, she crawled outside and stood in front of him.

X's face still hidden,

"Please. Don't be afraid of me."

She was still too nervous to say anything. She was shaking slightly.

"Look,"

X had finally removed his hood, revealing his true identity.

He was pitch-black hair, which was almost darker than his jacket and a pair of deep purple eyes. He looked as if he were around twelve years old, about as old as Isabella.

"I know those other guys called me X, but my real name's Danny."

Isabella then smiled, now knowing she could trust her new friend,

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Izzy."

Danny smiled back.

He then looked and saw that a light had turned on where Izzy's parents were sleeping. He heard his mother's voice call Isabella.

Izzy turned and told her mother she would be a minute. But after turning back to Danny, she saw that he was no longer there.

Danny was now sitting on the roof of a nearby skyscraper, looking down at Izzy as her mother came to her on the fire escape, and watched her climb back inside. He knew never again to try and take refuge in an occupied residence, that was for sure, but he had much larger problems.

He knew full well that those people that were after him those three weeks before weren't all of Team Rocket. There were thousands of them; each one would do anything to get their thieving hands on Danny. And it was only a matter of time before something like this would happen again, but not for a while…

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	3. Reunion

_4 Years Later…_

It was noon in Vermillion City. The streets, flooded with traffic of people trying to get from here to there. A nice hot sun shined down upon the city.

And up on the roof of a luxurious eighteen-story hotel, overlooking the city was Danny.

Danny had grown a couple of feet over the past four years. His eyes now had a tinge of silver and gold in his left and right irises. He couldn't afford to get his hair cut, so he had to try and cut it himself, making it look messy, and uneven. His clothes however had changed. Instead of the large black hoodie he wore a black t-shirt with a Squirtle shaped-outline in the center.

He took a deep breath and jumped off of the roof.

Just before he would it the third story of the hotel, he began to change. His nose and mouth turned into a long, sharp beak, his hair lightened into brownish-white feathers, and his arms into large, feathery wings. Danny had become a Pidgeot.

He soared above the city, looking down on the people who had lives. Good ones. Lives that he could never have because of what he was.

Constantly having to be on the run. That was Danny's life. Team Rocket would be positioned everywhere. Every town, every city, every forest, there was nowhere to hide. But Danny knew where they were; he would always be the first to know where and who they were thanks to his heightened senses.

It wasn't that bad now. Everywhere he went there seemed to be less and less spies that would follow him. Apparently, they must have thought that Danny had died off a long time ago, after Cane's defeat. He couldn't stay anywhere for more than a week or so, even if he assumed Team Rocket had stopped searching for him.

Danny looked down and saw the local baker's. After hearing his stomach growl for maybe the fourth time in the past half hour, he slowly descended behind an abandoned alley.

He started walking out of the alley, only to trip over his jeans. Danny forgot about this sort of thing, so he folded up his clothes the best he could, and hid them behind a dumpster.

To better fit in, he transformed into a Growlithe so as to keep a tone of innocence in his appearance. Danny didn't really think the baker would give bread to a giant bird like Pidgeot. He remembered how he used to have an Arcanine as a pet when he grew up. Danny did once have a normal life, all those years ago, but now was different.

He knew he had to find his family, but in order to keep them safe; he would have to be on the run until the search for him died down, and he could find a way to fix his…abnormality.

His father was Anthony Balmville, a small town professor from Danny's hometown of Terra City. His father studied Pokémon genetics; the idea came to him during high school, as it was at the time a subject that no one had looked into. If anyone could find a way to give Danny a normal life again it was his father.

Danny walked into the baker's and the sweet smell of freshly made pastries hit his nose. This was why Danny was often a frequent customer here. Not as a human, since he had no money, but as a "homeless" Growlithe. The baker who owned the shop, was an old man named Antonio Frencheski. He was a kind, big-hearted elder who often enjoyed Danny's company when he came in.

Antonio came in and saw Danny waiting patiently on the floor in front of the counter,

"Hey, there's my little friend! What would you like today?"

Danny reached up on his hind legs, and pressed his paws against a large loaf of bread.

"Ah, good choice! This type of bread is very popular these days!"

Antonio went in the back, most likely to bake a fresh loaf, when Danny heard the door open. He looked and saw a familiar face.

She had golden blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, emerald green eyes, and was a few inches shorter than he was at normal height. It was Isabella, that girl he saved from Cane all those years ago.

Danny was stunned. He never expected to ever see her again, but there she was standing in the doorway. She still looked the same, but taller and somewhat curvier.

She walked in front of Danny and waited in line to order something. Apparently she didn't see him, but it most likely because he was only about two feet tall at the moment. Izzy rang the service bell on the counter, and sat down at a nearby table; waiting for Antonio to come back.

Her eyes wandered over to see Danny looking up at her. What she said next surprised Danny,

"What are you looking at?"

Danny thought it was strange as to why she had said it in a rather resentful tone. He looked strangely at her for a minute, then smiled and walked up next to her left leg.

She looked down at him, and before she glared at Danny, he could have sworn he could see…fear in her eyes,

"Sorry, I'm not that type of girl."

Izzy pushed Danny away with her leg and moved to another seat in her table.

Danny didn't know why she was acting like this. He knew she only knew him as the boy she met out on the fire escape that one night, but what did she have against Growlithe?

She sighed as she rested her head on her hand, looking at the clock,

"I hate Pokémon."

Danny actually felt…sad by this. He had never met a person who hated Pokémon; almost everyone he knew was crazy about them.

Antonio came back in with the bread that Danny had picked. He also seemed to be carrying a bowl of water,

"Ah good you're still here. Oh, it seems we have another customer! What can I do for you young miss?"

Izzy got up and walked to the counter,

"Hi, I'd like a number twelve please? To go?"

She placed an unknown amount of money on the counter (Danny couldn't see from this height).

"Right away, right away."

Antonio flipped the counter side up and placed Danny's water and bread down for Danny to enjoy his meal.

"Isn't there supposed to be a "_No Pokémon Allowed_" sign at the door? You know, like there is at the door of _every_ other business?" Izzy asked the baker.

"What? And deprive someone from my baking? Of course not!"

"Whatever, can I get my order please? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Yes, yes. You want this to go you said?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, it'll be right here very soon."

Danny continued to tear his bread into crumbs and drain his water bowl. The bread was nice and warm, not hot, just the right temperature. And the water was always just the way Danny liked it; ice cold.

Antonio came back out again not three minutes with what appeared to be a box of…whatever was inside, after Izzy was pacing around impatiently,

"Here you go young lady. One number twelve, ready to go."

"Thanks."

Izzy then walked out the door just as Danny finished eating. He watched her walked out the door and to the left. Danny didn't know why, but all of a sudden he could feel his heart starting to beat faster.

Danny tried to avoid this sort of thing. If Danny ever became stressed in anyway, he couldn't control his form, which explained why his paws were turning back into hands.

He ran out of the bakers and hid in an alley in between the bakery and another building. A minute later, Danny came back out looking normal and began walking in a crowd of people to blend in, making it seem like he was with the crowd the whole time.

Danny didn't know what could have made him change back that fast. He knew he could only be a Pokémon for so long, but it seemed so much shorter than normal. Just as Danny was about to turn onto another street, he heard someone scream.

He started running towards whichever way the sound was coming from, only to find the source in another alley. He saw that it was Izzy getting mugged by a group of four.

"Where you goin' hot stuff?" one of them said.

"Stay away from me you creep." Izzy growled.

"Aw come on babe, we just want a little action. Is that too much to ask?"

"Go to hell, and leave me alone."

Izzy tried walking away, only to have another one of the group stab a razor blade in the wall in front of her and blocking her way,

"Not a wise choice there sweetheart. You're coming with us."

"No actually, she isn't." a new voice said.

The four guys turned to see Danny at the end of the alleyway; his hood was once again over his eyes to conceal his identity.

He could see them all even with his hood over. Isabella looked absolutely shocked to see Danny again.

"Leave her alone."

"Well looky here fellas, we got ourselves a hero!"

"Maybe. If that's the case, you're the bad guys who're getting their asses kicked."

"Let's get 'im guys!"

Three of the four charged, while the leader remained, holding a tight grip on Izzy's arm that was clearly causing her pain and discomfort.

One of them tried to push him back against the wall, only for Danny to kick his attacker up against the wall of the building on the other side of the alley. Another tried grabbing him from behind, only for Danny to throw him over and onto the third.

Danny faced the leader, who still was gripping Isabella firmly,

"Is that all? I expected more out of you, being a gang leader and all."

He suddenly pulled Izzy closer to himself, and pointed the razor at Danny,

"Take one step and I slit her throat."

"Take one step behind and I slit yours."

"Oh for the love of-!"

Isabella crotch-kicked the leader, leaving him on the ground; howling in pain.

She ran over to Danny, and stood there, staring at his unseen face for what felt like hours. Danny didn't know what to do now, he couldn't reveal himself as the gang of muggers was still around, but Isabella had seen him before.

"What's your deal?" she suddenly said.

"What?"

Danny tried sounding in a lower, tougher accent.

"Oh don't give me that, I know it's you."

Danny leaned in and whispered in Isabella's ear,

"I know that, but we're kind of around a bunch of guys so…"

"Oh. Can't we just go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I know a place. Just hold on."

Danny grabbed Isabella by her waist, and jumped to the top of the building. Danny enjoyed super strength, especially when it came into good use like this, but Isabella was screaming her head off, and holding Danny tighter and tighter to the point where it was starting to become less enjoyable, more uncomfortable.

They jumped from building to building, until finally they landed on the hotel Danny had been staying at earlier.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as he took off his hood.

Isabella then slapped him across the face,

"No! I am not okay! You-you-you just jumped, like a hundred feet in the air! And I have a fear of heights, so no, I am not okay!"

"Alright, alright, chill out! I didn't know you were an acrophobic! It's just the fastest way to travel for me. Well, besides flying."

"Did you just say f-f-flying?!"

"Yeah, so?"

"How-how are you able to do this! This stuff you do is impossible!"

"No, actually, it isn't. And if you think I stop there, you're wrong. I can do a whole bunch of tricks."

"Like what?"

"Uh…it's a bit of a long list, but it isn't very relevant, so we'll talk about that later. How have you been?"

"H-how have I…have I been?"

Isabella then started laughing for some reason,

"Oh good really. I just figured out, that the guy who's saved my life twice now has F***ING SUPER POWERS!"

Danny waited, saying nothing for a good five minutes before he broke the silence,

"I'll ask it again. How have you been?"

Isabella's expression then softened dramatically,

"Uh…fine I guess."

"Good, good. Is your family alright?"

"Yes, but look we're missing the big picture here; what have you been doing? I haven't seen you since last time."

Danny went silent again for a good three minutes before responding,

"I've been on the run."

"From what? Or who?"

"Team Rocket. Apparently they still want their little lab rat back."

"Wait, did you say Team Rocket?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"But that's impossible! They disbanded years ago! How could they still be around and after you?"

"Because their the hunters and I'm the prized Sawsbuck that's why. If they get their hands on me then they'll run all these tests on me and make more of me."

"Would that be such a bad thing? Everyone wants to have super powers."

"Yeah, but I'm a crime against nature. Only Arceus or Mew should have the power that I have."

"So…you can fly and do a bunch of other stuff? Mind telling me what those are?"

"I'm a shape-shifter."

"You're a what now?"

Danny turned back into his Growlithe form.

Izzy looked at him with widened eyes. She stood there for about another minute before she fell over. Izzy had fainted.

Danny willed himself to turn back, and picked her up in his arms. He didn't know where she lived now, so he leaped off the building, and walked across the street to the hospital where he laid Izzy into a chair in the waiting room.

He then walked to the front desk, and told the nurse that she was here for her aunt, and left Izzy there. Before he walked out however, he picked a daisy from a nearby vase, and tucked it in Isabella's hand.

* * *

**REVIEW. Only one is nowhere near good enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny was once again a Pidgeot, soaring over the city.

He felt conflicted for some reason. He didn't know why he gave Isabella the flower; he just felt that he had to. He…wanted to. The memory he had of the sweet girl four years ago still seemed fresh in his mind. And then there was the young woman he had met just hours before.

Was he…attracted to her?

He must have been, if that were the reason he gave her the daisy. She was very pretty, and Danny knew that she was still exceptionally kind.

He would have thought about this more had he not accidently lost track of where he was going and ending up crashing into a "_You Are Now Exiting Viridian City_" billboard, and falling to the ground.

* * *

Isabella slowly woke up and found herself in the hospital waiting room. She didn't know how she had gotten there, at least not until she remembered what had happened earlier.

She slowly got up, only to feel something fall out of her hand. She looked down and saw that it was a daisy flower. She slowly picked it up and stared at it.

Had Danny given this to her?

The very thought of this made her cheeks redden. No guy had ever done this for her; of course she never really had a boyfriend before.

She quickly shook her head and pushed this thought out of her mind, but kept the flower in her left hand as she walked out of the hospital, and walked home to her family's apartment.

About a year after living with her aunt and uncle, Isabella's family decided it would be better to stay in the city, where there were more people around, and one preferably close to the police department.

She pressed the button,

"Hey, I'm back."

"_Alright honey come on up._" Her mother responded.

After going up the elevator, she quickly unlocked the door and crashed on the couch.

"Where did you put the bag at?" her mother asked from inside the kitchen.

Isabella shot up,

"S***!"

"Isabella Marie Griffin! You know better than to talk with that kind of language!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to grab it. I got mugged today by some guys, and I must have dropped it."

The sound of a glass cup dropping and shattering on the floor echoed through the room. Georgia quickly ran to her daughter,

"Oh Arceus Isabella are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom. These guys weren't even that tough."

Georgia still looked worried. Just then Isabella's father walked through the door.

"Hi dad."

"Hello. Did you bring home the doughnuts?"

"No."

"Why didn't you-?"

"Ah, Julius, I um, think there's something that you and me need to discuss. Now." Georgia suddenly said.

"Oh. Alright, what is it?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could do it somewhere else?"

"Oh, okay."

The two went down the hallway into their guestroom and shut the door, so that Isabella couldn't hear. What she could hear were the two parents discussing something, and hen her mother talking to someone on the phone. She knew she could hear her name being said many times, so she knew it was something about her, but what?

It was only twenty minutes later when the parents walked back out into the living room, to find their daughter watching TV.

She looked at the concerned pair,

"What?"

Georgia was the first to speak,

"Isabel, can you shut the TV off for a moment? We, uh, need to talk about something important."

Isabella did what she was asked, and looked back to her parents,

"What is it?"

"Well, we don't think it's healthy for you to just walk around town by yourself. We can't help but think that something like this might happen again, or worse. So, we've come to a decision-"

"If you're trying to make me find a boyfriend, I'm not girlfriend material."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"What we're trying to say," Julius started, "is that we think, it's time for you to get your first Pokémon, and maybe even go and compete in the Pokémon League."

Isabella's eyes widened,

"…Are you serious? I will NOT be doing anything that involves Pokémon. You know that I hate them."

"Isabella, you have to. You passed your test when you were twelve, and I called Professor Oak and said that if you still want to be eligible, you should go by tomorrow!" Georgia said.

"Didn't you hear? I HATE Pokémon!"

"Isabel, please! We're trying to do what's best for you! We tried getting a guard Herdier or Growlithe, but you turned them away! We must have gone through every Pokémon there is, and you still said no to every single one! Why do you not like Pokémon?"

"BECAUSE OF THAT HOUNDOOM!"

The parent fell silent.

"Ever since I got bit by that-that-thing, I've hated Houndoom, and every other Pokémon on the planet!"

There was silence for what seemed like hours. Julius however broke the silence,

"Isabel, we're sorry. You've never told us any of this. We just always thought that you just didn't want to. We didn't know that you were afraid-"

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! But of you're not afraid, then why won't you-"

"Arceus! Alright, first thing tomorrow, we're going to Professor Oak's and I'll show you guys that I'm not afraid of Pokémon!"

"Okay honey. We'll just go and get your things for tomorrow."

Julius and Georgia then walked out of the living room, leaving Isabella to herself.

Why did they always try to push her to becoming a Pokémon Trainer? Sure she was related to a Gym Leader, but that didn't mean Isabella had to be like her cousin. Although, ever since the attack that night, Isabella's parents kept trying to get Pokémon that would make good guard pets.

It was true, Isabella did turn them all away, but the truth wasn't just because she didn't like them. She lied when she said she wasn't afraid of anything.


	5. Nightmares

Isabella was running down a dark alleyway that had but a small light at the other end.

She had to keep running. It would kill her if she stopped for even a second. She could still hear it running at top speed behind her. She could feel warm blood running down her leg; the bite she had gotten years before was fresh once more, and what was following her was hot on its trail. It was big, black, and hungry.

Izzy knew she had to get to the end of the alley, only then would she be safe.

She suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. She stayed on the ground, as she didn't have enough energy to get up, at least not until she heard an eerie, ear-splitting howl: the only sound that she could hear, ringing constantly in her ears. If she didn't start running again soon, she would die.

She scrambled to get to the light, but the more she ran, it seemed that it would only get further away.

"_D-o-o-o-o-o-m!_" it howled.

Isabella froze.

She slowly turned, only to meet a pair of hungry, glowing red eyes. She tried to scream but nothing would come out.

She started to run away once more, and this time the light finally seemed to get closer. But just as she was about to reach the light, it clawed at her heel, causing her to fall to the ground a second time.

Isabella knew that this was it. She was going to die.

The red eyes were eyeing its prey. A stream of tears could be seen running down Isabella's terrified eyes.

What happened next would truly be the worst to come. The creature seemed to rise from Isabella's waist height, to a few inches taller from her height standing up.

The creature finally pounced and pinned her down.

"_Doom!_" it barked.

It lowered its head, to the point where it was nose-to-snout with its prey. And then in an unexpected event, it spoke.

"_You should have known to have seen this coming…_"

When it came into light, Isabella saw that it was someone very familiar. His violet-now-red eyes were the very same as the Houndoom that bit her before, and looked just as hungry.

"_You should have known that I'm not human. I think you'll taste delicious…_"

He opened his mouth full of giant, sharp canine fangs, and with lightning speed, he sunk his teeth into her throat.

Isabella's eyes shot open.

She sat up and saw that she had fallen asleep with the TV showing the famous monster-disaster movie, "_Sharpnado_"; a thunderstorm was raging outside.

Isabella changed the channel to the late night news. According to the clock on the news icon, it was a little after one in the morning. She wiped the remainder of tears that hadn't escaped from her eyes.

It would be impossible for her to go back to sleep at this point. Why and how could she dream something like that? Danny would never hurt her; Isabella knew that as a fact.

She discarded the nightmare in her thoughts and slowly began to lie silently back down. The last thing Isabella wanted was to think of that nightmare or Danny that way.

She tried shutting her eyes, but no matter how much she tried, all she saw besides darkness was the fiery red eyes of the Pokémon she feared most. Isabella didn't think she would ever get to sleep.

* * *

The storm cleared about an hour later. The sky had opened back up to reveal a shiny full moon, which shone down on a passed out Danny. He was more asleep at this point, but he continued to toss and turn on the grass. He to was having a nightmare, although his may have been just if not more disturbing.

He suddenly opened his eyes and screamed in anger. He could hear the Pokémon in the forest uneasily shift in alarm wondering whatever was the matter.

Danny wished he would dream of something else, but that memory had haunted him ever since he became more or less human.

He slowly started to lie back down and tried to get more rest, only to hear something in the far off distance.

His eyes widened. He focused his hearing on whatever made the noise, only to hear it again. From the sound, Danny could tell it walked upright. He would say it was just an Ursaring, but it sounded much too small.

Danny had a bad feeling about it. He began to feel as if he were in danger.

Now he was beginning to smell a familiar scent.

Human.

He felt a disturbance in the forest. The Pokémon were shifting uncomfortably. Something was out there.

Danny then looked down and saw a red dot of light on his chest. Another then appeared.

So he was being hunted again was he?

Danny quickly changed back into Pidgeot and fly up, faster than sound.

"Damn it! You let him get away!" a voice said from below.

"Not this time I'm not!" another said.

Danny heard one of them grunt. He then began to hear something coming towards him, only to look and see it too late. He cried out in pain as soon as the dagger hit the left side of his chest.

Danny would have to try and ignore it as he flew off into the moonlight.

"_Guess it's just another one of those nights."_

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, here's the latest update. Not ****much to say right now, but hopefully there'll be more updates on the way.**

**I would like to point out "Sharpnado" is really just a play-on-words spoof of the Sci-Fi Channel's original movie, "Sharknado". See what I did there? Instead of **_**sharks **_**it was **_**Sharpedo? **_

**Anyway, this time, I want EVERYONE TO REVIEW.**

**Do you know how frustrating it is not getting any reviews when there's more than a hundred views each chapter? Come on guys, this story isn't bad. Just review the story each chapter already. It won't kill you.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
